


good boy,

by fuckingkinney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, POV is a bit shaky sorry!, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, ace jack rollins, jealous Brock, kind of from Rumlow's perspective but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different because he responded <b><em>willingly</em></b>, whimpered and moaned because he wanted to, not because he was forced to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good boy,

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning isn't 'nice', (but with Winter Soldier relationships, you kind of know what you're getting into), it gets better towards the end... if this story pans out in any way that I wanted it to.

The first time they're introduced to the 'asset', even _Jack_ breaks out into a smirk at the sight of him. Brock doesn't know how he'll be able to help himself now. 

"You'll be working with him on the next mission, and take great care of him--" No one was paying attention, as far as Brock was concerned. Jack wasn't the only one smirking like a smug son of a bitch, and he ignored the way that it twisted him in the wrong way. 

"He'll do **_anything_** you want." Surrounded by horny men in their twenties, subtlety never really was a wise option.

The asset was as loud as wanted, could whimper and moan loud enough to drown the noises out of the way men fucked into him without concern, or he could be quiet. Nothing more than harsh breathes as the air was knocked out of his chest, head pinned down against the floor and eyes closed as he was made to rock back and forth the cock inside of him.

He done what he was told to; didn't flinch if someone came on his face and didn't seem to even _process_ what was happening to him.

They always told him to join in, in the middle of it all, as he sat on the sidelines of it all, watched because they were all expected to be there. A part of him envied Jack; no one ever forced him to contribute from where he sat smoking besides him, never knew what to make of his sexuality to do so.

He dismissed them until he didn't, and the first time he fucked the asset he was last. How the man was still so tight, he'd never understand, and it was intoxicating as he held onto his hips, pants only unzipped and shoved to the middle of his thighs as he was straddled. The asset fucked himself down, a mixture of concentration and the dead, blank look on his face that he was used to. It shouldn't have made him harder, but he never claimed to be a good man.

They all looked fucking _happy with themselves_ as he came, grip iron on the asset's hips and fucking up into him before he spilled. He was sent to clean up shortly afterwards, dripping, and Brock had never felt so uneasy about an orgasm since he was a fucking virgin.

When he was promoted to STRIKE Leader, the 'debriefing celebrations' came to a quick halt and he didn't even try to ignore the glares from his men as he walked the asset straight back to his room once each mission was done.

Not that he didn't fuck him, much to Rollins' fucking amusement that he hated. 

("You're such a jealous fuck," Jack told him the first time it happened, which only made Rumlow slam the door in his face the next time.)

It wasn't true, he had to make sure that the asset stayed sane so that they could continue to use him - allowing him to become a fucking real-life blow up doll for the others wasn't going to help. If Pierce knew about it, he stayed quiet, and that was all that was important. He didn't plan on losing his head because he took a fucking shine to the asset.

It was different, even though it didn't make it any better. He didn't force Winter (he needed to stop using that nickname too, before it got him killed) to do anything. 

He spread him out, took his time with his fingers despite them not _having_ any time, and he let him cum on his fingers or tongue before fucking into him as Rollins tangled fingers in Winter's hair, told them both how good they looked. 

The asset always squirmed beneath him, mouth hanging open and eyes rolled into the back of his head like he couldn't breathe. It never looked bad though, never made him feel the need to stop.

It was different because he responded **_willingly_** , whimpered and moaned because he wanted to, not because he was forced to.

Maybe it was just going with the lesser of two evils, but he always looked so fucking satisfied when Jack kissed his forehead and told him that he was a good boy - that he was _their_ good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IT DIDN'T GO THE WAY I WANTED, but I might write a follow-up post!TWS if it is wanted. It didn't feel write to put it in this, hence why it's so short ah.
> 
> I tried to tag as I felt needed, but if there's anything else that people think I should include, then please let me know!  
> Feedback is always appreciated, more so as I haven't written fanfiction in months, and this is my first time writing for this fandom outside of tumblr roleplay.


End file.
